Night
by Starr Reku
Summary: A young Saiyan girl frees herself from the clutches of the tryant frieza, and finds herself on the planet Galia. That was when she was 8. Now she's 13, and eventually meets the Z fighters. What will happen when she sees Raditz, and her former Sensei, Vege


A/N:: Hey there. my names starr reku, and this is my new non-pointless fic.  
  
summary/backgound info:: a young saiyan girl was controlled by frieza until she rebelled while on a mission to purge the planet galia. after 5 years, the eight-year-old has become 13-years-old, and had decided to remain on galia. she unknowinly gains several friends, and will eventually meets goku and the others, and gets relunctly pulled into the conflict with raditz. she trains for the time when her former sensei arrives on earth, and eventually becomes part of earth's special forces. however, many evil plots befall the girl and company, and the end result will be quite sad, and possibly unexpected.  
  
disclaimer:: i do not own any part of DB/Z/GT, or Final Fantasy 8. DBZ is property of Akira Toriyama, and FF8 is property of Square Soft.   
  
claimer:: I own Starr Reku's character, along with charm's.  
  
warning:: in the begining, the child characters may seem a little too old, but thats just the way that i want them to be.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Night  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's always amazing how silent the night truly is. The dark is calm, almost as though its reserved. Not even the crickets dare to break the peaceful silence. However, unlnowingly to the rest of the world, a single little girl, barly 9-years-old sat on the window seat of the room she shared. The soft crying continued, and theose tears became a warm blacket, flowing until the child slept.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.....  
  
"You were crying again last night, weren't you Sephie?" Irvine asked his friend. Selphie nodded as she took her place at the table.  
  
"What was it this time?" Quistis asked gently as she passed the box of cereal.  
  
"Same thing as alway," Selphie answered.  
  
"Your mom?" Charm asked.  
  
"Yeah. I miss her so much."  
  
"How can you even remember?" piped up Charm's younger brother, Zell. "You were only a baby."  
  
"So!" snapped Selphie. "Just because you can't remember your mom doesnt mean I can't remember mine!"  
  
"Whoa! Hey cool it you guys!" everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Hey Ellone," Charm greeted the older girl who had just entered. Ellone looked around ar the kids who had gathered at the table for breakfast.   
  
There were seven of them in all. all of them were pretty much the same age, 8-years-old. Irvine, the oldest, was nine, and Zell, the youngest, was turning eight in a few days. Ellone sat down at the table, and looked around again.  
  
"Hey you guys, where's Starr?" Rllone asked, relizing the 8-year-old was missing. Heads turned as they saw that Starr was not at the table.  
  
"Behind you," came the voice of a young girl.  
  
"Starr, how long have you been standing there?" Charm asked.  
  
"Long enough to hear your incessive blabbering."  
  
"Why dont you come and have something to eat?" Ellone motioned towards an empty chair. Starr didnt answer, but remained leaning up against the doorway.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"What'd ya say?" Selphie asked, looking up at Starr.  
  
"You're all pathetic. Look at you, you cry over someone that you don't even know is dead or alive!" Starr replied cooly. Since Selphie was only 8, she didnt quite know how to reply. Neither did any of the others, Except for Ellone that is.  
  
"Starr!" she scolded. "dont say such things!"  
  
"Why not?! I KNOW my parents are dead! I watched as they were being killed!" the anger was eviden in Starr's onyx eyes. Starr knew that she shouldn't be angry at them for what happened, but she just couldn't help it.  
  
"Starr," Ellone began, standing up and walking towards Starr. "I-"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Starr turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Sis?" Selphie asked Ellone, using the nickname everyone used.  
  
"Let her be. I think she just needs some time alone. I don't think she has adjusted to living in this orphanage yet." Irvine, Selphie, Charm, Zell, and Quistis all gave nods to show their understanding. Squall and Seifer gave no signs that they had heard anything that had just transpired.  
  
Starr ran out of the orphange, and climbed onto the roof of the building. She sat down, and folded her knees into her chest. Starr lifted her head up to the clear blue sky and glared.  
  
'It's all because of -HIM-,' she thought sourly. ' If it werent for that freak, I would still have a home, and mother and father wouldn't be dead right now!' Starr growled aloud.  
  
"If it weren't for frieza, I wouldn't be on this desert mud ball!" Starr looked down, her tail flickered angerily behind her. Her tail, her brown, fluffy tail. A reminder of her Saiyan heritage  
  
"Starr?" Starr looked over the edge of the roof. Below her was a woman with black hair, and was wearing a long black dress.  
  
"Starr?" she asked again. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Matron," Starr growled unintentionally. Matron, seeming not to notice, simply smiled.   
  
"Why don't you come in and have some breakfast then, hm?" Starr bit her bottom lip in thought, and then jumped off the roof. Matron, who's real name was Edea, motioned for the young Saiyan to follow. Starr simply followed without saying a single word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starr growled in annoyance at the so-called fighting instructer. This guy didn't know what the heck he was doing, or at least thats what it seemed like to the now 13-year-old Saiyan. After, Saiyans are natural born fighters, and Starr absolutly not an exception.  
  
"Now, I want everyone to pay close attention," the instructer began. "I'm going to show you some ways to block a front fist assult...."  
  
'What the heck is this guy blabbering about now?' thought Starr as she leaned against a tree. 'This is so boring.' Starr was positive that she was going to be the fist person to die of boredom, or at the lease that's what she thought just before the bell rang signalling that classes were over for the day.  
  
"Okay everyone," the instructer said. "it's time to go. Will everyone make sure to practice what I have showed you. Have a good week off." Rather quickly, the entire class left, leaving the instructer behind. Starr left her spot by the tree, and walked towards Balamb Garden.  
  
Running towards starr from behind was the blonde haired Charm Dincht. As she ran, her double-bladed spear clanked noisily from her belt where it was attached. Upon hearing the noise, Starr turned around to look at Charm.  
  
"Hiya Starr!" Charm called, waving to Starr.  
  
"What do you want Dincht?" Starr asked none too nicely.  
  
"Oh nothing," Charm answered smiling. "What'd ya think of the instructe? I think he's the worst I've ever seen."  
  
"He's a complete moron. He had no idea what he was talking about."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Charm said. Starr rolled her eys, and turned to walk away. Once Charm had relized that Starr was walking away, she ran to catch up. Starr stopped again, and looked at Charm.  
  
"Why are you following me?" the 13-year-old demanded. Before Charm could answer however, the two girls heard a voice.  
  
"Well, looks who's coming. It's Reku and her lap dog." Starr turned towards the source of the voice.  
  
"I'm not a lap dog!" Charm stated angerly.  
  
"Could've fooled me." The owner of the voice came into view.  
  
"I would say it's a pleasure to see you Seifer," Starr said cooly. "but it's not." Starr's comment made Seifer smirk.  
  
"Yeah right, Admit it, you're glad to see me."  
  
"Sure, if you like seeing a pompus jackass." Seifer glared at the female Saiyan, but could'nt think of anything to reply.  
  
"Since you obiviously don't have a reply to what I said," Starr continued. "I'll be leaving now." Starr turned to leave, and Charm followed.  
  
Starr allowed her tail to hang freely behind momentairily before wrapping it back around her waist. Various thoughts ran through her head.  
  
'Seifer,' she though bitterly. 'He's such a baka. I can't stand him. I could easily kill him. I don't know what's stopping me. Maybe it's his eyes.... Wait a minute!! Did I just think what I think I just thought?! What the hell is getting into me?'  
  
Starr continued walking, and eventually ended up in the Balamb Garden cafiteria. Once she had gotten her lunch, which constied of several slices of pizza, a couple of hot dogs, some fries and a coke, Starr sat down at an empty table. Pretty soon, Charm, her younger brother Zell, the new girl Selphie, Quistis, and a relucant Squall joined Starr at the table. Starr, however, didn't seem to notice the groups arrivel.  
  
"Hey Starr,"Quistis said, sitting down. Starr looked up and merely nodded. Squall said nothing, and Charm gave a small smile before both of them took their seats. Selphie hesitated temporairly before sitting sown.  
  
"So Selphie, what Garden did you come from?" Quistis asked, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Tribia Garden," Selphie answered.  
  
"Tribia? isn't that in the north?" Charm asked. Selphie nodded.  
  
"What'd ya move down here for?" Zell asked, his mouth full of hotdog.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Charm scolded, slapping her brother across the back of the head.  
  
"Sorry." Everyone, except for Starr, began laughing. Starr rolled her eyes and continued eating.  
  
"Hey, did ya hear?" Zell asked, now that he had finished swallowing his food. "There's someone from Galbadia Garden here. I wonder what he wants."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too," Charm said, remembering the rumors she had heard.  
  
"Same here," said Quistis. Squall, who had remained silent, spoke up.  
  
"His name's Irvine. I've already met him. I think he said he was transfering here. Doesn't really seem to like Galbadia Garden very much. I had a strange feeling that I had met him before though."  
  
"That is strange," Selphie said.  
  
"Ah who cares?" Zell asked. "What are you all doing on your week off?"  
  
"Dunno, probally shopping," Charm answered. Quistis and Selphie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Dunno, don't care,"Squall answered. "What 'bout you, Starr?" Starr, who had finished her lunch, thought for a moment before answering.  
  
"I'm going to Earth."  
  
"Wha... you're leaving Galia?" charm asked, surprised. "What for?"  
  
"Theres a tournament there. I think it's called the 'World Martial Arts Tournament'. I want to see what the competition is like there."  
  
"Well," Charm began. "you're gonna have to make sure you kick everyone's ass."  
  
"Can do."  
  
For the rest of the day, nobody really did anything. Actually, it was quite boring. Starr trained, Zell ate, Charm shopped, Selphie got familiar with Garden, and Quistis did homework. Squall also trained.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When the next morning arrived, Starr was up just before the sun began to rise. She grabbed on of her bags, a bunch of clothes, which consisted of tank-tops, loose pants, a couple pairs of boots, her Saiyan armor, and socks. She put the clothes in the bag and set it on her desk. Laying on top of the desk was a sword. The hilt was a deep blue, and the sheath was also blue. embroided on the sheath was a symbol in some alien language. The same symbol was engraved in the hilt. Without a second though, Starr picked up the sword, put it on her back, and buckled the straps together across her chest,in a diagnal fashion. She picked up her bag, a little silver remote, and headed towards the door of her shared dorm.  
  
"You leavin' already?" came the sleepy voice of Charm, who just happened to be Starr's roommate.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Starr answered.  
  
"Well," Charm yawned. "kick some major butt, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure. Go back to bed." Charm almost instantly did as Starr said. Starr procceed to walk out the door and down the silent hallway. She continued walking right out of Garden, and right into a nearby clearing. Taking out the silver remote she had removed from her room, Starr pressed a button, and waited.  
  
Soon afterwards, an object approached from the sky. It was silver, and in the shape of a sphere. It landed in front of Starr, who pressed another button. The door opened, and the Saiyan entered her space pod. She sat down, the door closed, and Starr expertly pressed several buttons. the small pod's engines began to rev up, and a blue visible gass began to fill the interior. Starr inhaled deeply, and instantly became sleepy. As the craft left Galia's atmosphere and entered space, Starr fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Starr was violently pulled from sleep. The pod had entered Earths atmosphere, and was shaking something fierce. The girl just sat there as her ship neared the ground. Once it did hit, there was quite an impact. A massice crater had been formed, yet Starr emerged unharmed. Luckily for her there were no people around the landing site. Starr opened her bag, and pulled out her scouter. She put it on, turned it on, and peered into the green glass.  
  
"Hmmmm," She said. "There's a large gathering of *Chi* to the west. They're all weak of course, but there in an unuaslly high one." Deciding on where she was going, Starr took off and flew to the location of the gathering, leaving her ship behind. The wind whipped passed her, but she didnt seem to mind.  
  
After about 20 minutes, Starr saw what she was looking for. In front of her was a large gatewith people milling all about. She landed, and procceed to walk to the gate. She was able to hear various conversations.  
  
"who do you think will win this year?"  
  
"I would have to say.... either Tien, or that Son Goku."  
  
"I agree, but I'm leaning more towards Goku. I've never seen anyone quite as strong as him."  
  
"Who's Son Goku?" Starr asked, courious as to who this fighter was.  
  
"Are you kidding?! Everyone knows who Son Goku is!" exclaimed one of the girls.  
  
"Well, I'm not from around here," Starr answered.  
  
"Forgive her, she's a moron," the second girl stated. "Son Goku is an incredible fighter. He's really strong, and kind."  
  
"I see. So, is he competeing?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
satisfied, Starr walked away, intent on seeing this 'Son Goku' for herself. Continuing walking, Starr headed towards the sign-in table. The short and fat man sitting behind the table looked up as Starr approached.  
  
"Hello," said the man in a sickingly cheery tone. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to sign up for the tournament," Starr told him.  
  
"Alrighty. Here," he said, pushing a clipboard towards the young girl. "I need you to just write down your name and age." Starr nodded, and wrote down her information.   
  
"Starr Reku," the man said, reading off of the clipboard. "Is this your first year competing in this tournament?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, good luck to you then." Starr nodded, and left the resistration table. It was as she was walking that the man noticed the brown thing wrapped around her waist.  
  
'Is that.... a tail?'  
  
Starr took no notice as she searched for a place to stay. As she looked at one of the hotels, she saw a sign in one of the front windows. It read:  
  
'Vancancy. Accept only Zeni.'  
  
"What the heck is Zeni?" Starr asked aloud.  
  
"It's the currency around here." Starr turned, and was face-to-face with a blue-haired woman.   
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" the woman asked.  
  
"No." Starr answered.  
  
"Well then, maybe I can help you. I'll lend you some Zeni."  
  
"But why?" Starr asked confused. "You don't even know me."  
  
"I know, but you look like you could use some help. Here," the woman placed some Zeni into Starr's hand. "There's 500Zeni there. That should be enough for the entire tournament. By the way, my name's Bulma Briefs. See you later."  
  
"Uh.... thanks Bulma," Starr said uncertainly. Bulma waved goodbye, and walked off. The young Saiyan just stood there for a moment, and then walked into the hotel to get a room.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:: PHEW!!! my arms are numb from all the writing. It took me About 3 days to type this all up.   
  
OOOKKKK!!! what did y'all think? love it? hate it? tell me all about it in the review you KNOW you're gonna leave for me.  
  
BTW~ I used Chi instead of Ki because that's what's used in my DBZ manga books. Damn!! I gotta get some more money so I can buy volume 8.  
  
also, if you arent familiar with FF8, the whole beginnign may be a little confusing to you. i tried to make it easy to understand, but if i confused you, feel free to ask me a question via review or email.  
  
Balamb, Tribia, and Galbadia Gardens are all military training acadamys. The reason why it seemed like Charm, Zell, Squall, Starr, and Quistis didnt reckonize Selphie or Irvine when they were older is because the more they use GFs (Gardian Forces), the more memories from their childhood they loose. Its kinda hard to explain.  
  
~~~~MUST READ!!!!~~~~  
  
corny moment.  
  
this is taken out of my DBZ manga, volume 6. its when Piccolo is talking to Goku from King Kai's planet before goku reaches Namek.  
  
"Soon I'll be more powerful, even than you. Together we'll have no trouble defrosting this "Freeza"  
  
and yes, thats how its spelled in the Manga. F-R-E-E-Z-A. whats even wierder is that frieza calls dodaria and zarbon MR. dodoria and MR. zarbon. he also calls several people "sir". now that's strange.  
  
ok, now its time for you to review  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|   
  
\/  
  
ja ne  
  
~starr~ 


End file.
